GWR - Global Wrestling Revolution
GWR is an active federation. It was first opened in April 2012 by Raziel "The Kyokudo one" (now known as Chaos). GWR is famed for it's high level talent, committed workers and hard working federation owners. GWR prides itself on never having shows go up late, and active roster members are able to put in as much or as little as they want into their character development. GWR works with original wrestlers, putting on their flagship Uprising show every Saturday with every forth week being the monthly PPV, held on a Sunday. GWR is currently accepting applications from any and all wrestlers, if you have commitment and a drive to face the best sign up here: http://www.globalwrestlingrevolution.com/ History Full history coming soon! Shows GWR runs its flagship show, Saturday night uprising, every week that does not contain a PPV. PPV's take place on a Sunday. GWR Pay Per Views have included: Annual Anarchy (2 night show Results: Night one, Night Two) WrestleBowl I Aftershock Category:History Category:Shows Category:Gimmicks matches Category:Current roster Category:Championships Category:Groups Category:OOC information Gimmick matches GWR plays host to a number of unusual and imaginative match types, some of these include: GWR ARMAGEDDON MATCH: one ring is suspended above a second larger ring. The larger ring is filled with barbed wire and thumbtacks, contestants start in the upper ring, win by pitfall or submission. GWR CATACOMBS MATCH: one exit in the arena is left open, all the others are sealed shut. The participants have no idea, but the fans were informed on their way into the arena, the winner is the first person to escape. GWR SINK AND SWIM: Participants start aboard a cruise ship in international waters, you win by throwing your opponent overboard. GWR STAIRWAY TO HELL: Traditional Ladder match rules, however the ladders are wrapped in razor wire. CHAMBER OF JUSTICE MATCH: Chamber match with a contract for a world title and an instant elimination held in two briefcases on a set of scales. Current Roster * Amber "Angel" Ryan * El Bombdero Azul * "The Ripper" Danny B * "Mr Untouchable" Marcus Bailey * Xander Beck * Raziel "The Kyokudo one" * Gabriel Golden * "Honest" Abraham Gore * "The Tank" Hank Gunyon * "Dark One" Heretic * Johnny the Vagabond * Trisha Green Lane * Madd Marcus * Outcast * "The Chief" James Pridemore * Billy Williams * Shane Wynters Champions * GWR World Heavyweight Champion: Syphon The Unholy * GWR Revolution Champion: "Queen of Extreme" Angel & "The Ripper" Danny B * GWR Television Champion: Madd Marcus * GWR Tag Team Champions: The Honesty Brood (Hank Gunyon and Xander Beck) Retired Belts *GWR Extreme Tilte *GWR Traditional Title OOC Information The GWR is a role play federation. Matches are judged by a two person staff, and members are encouraged to give input via weekly predictions. Match writing is handled by the staff, as is most storyline ideas. Any input will be taken and worked into the current stories, so handlers have the ability to drive their own story completely or not at all depending on their preference. Roleplay limits are as follows: * Saturday night Uprising: 1 or 2 rp limit, 6k upper limit per rps * Pay-per-views: 1 or 2 rp limit, 6k upper limit for rps * Tag Teams: Teams can produce a single 8k rp rather than individual ones where both team members can have input. All roleplays are in universe, meaning that anything said in roleplay a can be assumed to be heard by any all other roster members. External links * http://www.globalwrestlingrevolution.com/ * http://www.globalwrestlingrevolution.com/forum/index.php Category:History Category:Shows Category:Gimmicks matches Category:Current roster Category:Championships Category:Groups Category:OOC information